Z-95 Headhunter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Z-95 Headhunter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Seti Ashgad | fabrikant = Incom Corporation Subpro Corporation | prijs = 80.000 Credits | lengte = 16.74 meter lang 18.13 meter vleugelspanning 11,80 meter (na Clone Wars) | snelheid = 1,150 km/h | versnelling = 2.780 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 85 kilogram | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|250px|Z-95 op Hoth thumb|250px|Z-95 Mark I model thumb|250px|Z-95 Headhunter De Z-95 Headhunter was een populaire starfighter die zeer lang werd gebruikt in het universum, net als de collectieve benaming voor talrijke spin-off modellen die werden gebaseerd op het ontwerp van de Z-95. Uitzicht De Z-95 was bijna twaalf meter lang en had een lange, spitse snuit met twee zijwaartse vleugels achter de cockpit geplaatst. Het ontwerp deed sterk denken aan dat van de X-Wing Starfighter. Deze succesvolle starfighter werd later grotendeels gebaseerd op het ontwerp van de Z-95. In plaats van vier vleugels had de Z-95 er echter twee, zonder S-Foils. De Z-95 was wel sterk bewapend met drie Light Blaster Cannons en medium Concussion Missiles. De standaard Z-95 was niet uitgerust met een Hyperdrive. De eerste versie van de Z-95 was groter en was langer dan zestien meter. Taken De Z-95 was een revolutionaire starfighter die een zeer grote stempel op de militaire geschiedenis achterliet. De tactieken werden destijds gebaseerd met de Z-95 in het achterhoofd en veel tactieken uit moderne tijden waren daar nog steeds op gebaseerd. Door zijn oorspronkelijk ontwerp en de ‘maneuvering jets’ was de Z-95 eveneens een uitstekende starfighter in de atmosfeer. Een groot voordeel van de Z-95 was de zeer grote productie van deze starfighters. Het was bovendien een zeer duurzame starfighter die heel wat schade kon dragen en ook makkelijk te herstellen was omdat bijna op elke planeet wisselstukken voorradig waren. Tijdens de Clone Wars werden er Z-95 ingezet in dienst van de Republic. Na de Clone Wars bleven de Z-95’s in dienst van vloten, douaniers, paramilitaire organisaties en ordehandhavers. Ook piraten, Outlaw Techs, bedrijven en smokkelaars gebruikten Z-95 Starfighters. Geschiedenis De Z-95 Headhunter werd enkele decennia voor de Clone Wars gemaakt door Incom Corporation en Subpro Corporation. De oorspronkelijke Z-95’s – de Z-95 Mark I – waren vooral atmosferische voertuigen zonder wapens en geen starfighters. Daarna kwam het ontwerp op de proppen waarmee de Z-95 zo’n successen boekte. In dit ontwerpteam zat ingenieur Seti Ashgad. De Mark I was echter niet compatibel als starfighter en moesten er aanpassingen gebeuren. De bewegende vleugels werden vervangen door vaste vleugels met daarop motoren bevestigd. De tactische display werd ook sterk verbeterd en Incom Corporation bracht een heleboel pakketten uit om upgrades uit te voeren. De Z-95 kreeg de bijnaam Headhunter van de Common Headhunter, een roofdier op de Coromon Islands op Fresia. Net na de Clone Wars was de Z-95 al een verouderd model dat niet echt meer werd gemaakt. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis zetten Incom en Subpro hun samenwerking immers stop door – naar het schijnt – tegenvallende verkoopcijfers van Subpro Corporation. Toch werden er talloze onofficiële spin-offs en variaties gebouwd in de Outer Rim Territories. Zonder dan nog de modellen mee te rekenen die op de Z-95 leken, waren er na de Clone Wars nog meer Z-95 modellen in werking dan van om het even welke andere starfighter. In de decennia voor de Clone Wars kon de Z-95 nog makkelijk concurreren met starfighters als de N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter. De Z-95 bleef echter zijn plaats vinden in verschillende – minder rijke – organisaties, zoals de jonge Rebel Alliance. Eerst werden Z-95 niet uitgerust met Hyperdrives maar de Alliance paste dit euvel aan zodat de Z-95 net als de andere starfighters in Hyperspace konden reizen. De Alliance gebruikte de Z-95XT Trainer als een trainingsmodel voor de piloten en paste Z-95’s aan om als bommenwerpers te fungeren. De Z-95 mocht dan wel een bijzonder duurbare Starfighter zijn, bij de Rebel Alliance kon het model niet langer tippen aan de X-Wing Starfighter of Y-Wing Starfighter. Han Solo verdedigde rond 2 BBY een basis van de Outlaw Techs op Urdur in een Z-95 Mark I samen met Jessa Vandangante in de Corporate Sector. Solo gebruikte perfect de capaciteiten van de Z-95 Mark I als atmosferische starfighter om de IRD Fighters van de CSA te vernietigen. Ook Lieutenant Blount en Airen Cracken vlogen regelmatig in Tala Squadron met Z-95’s voor Crix Madine in de Galactic Civil War. Variaties *'Z-95 Mark I': Dit was de oorspronkelijke atmosferische Z-95 met de zwaaiende vleugels en een grote koepel als cockpit. *'Z-95-AF4': Dit was de standaard militaire versie van de Z-95 en tevens de laatste variatie die officieel werd uitgebracht. *'Z-95-AGF': De assault starfighter variatie. *'Z-95XT Trainer': Dit was een trainingsmodel in de Rebel Alliance die twee piloten kon vervoeren. *'Z-95ER': Variatie met een groter bereik. *'Z-95ML': Model met meer raketten geleverd. *'Z-95C4Ad': Bommenwerper voor grondaanvallen. Uitrusting Wapens * 3 Taim & Bak KX5 Laser Cannons * 2 Krupx MG5 Concussion Missile Launchers Andere *Loan-chat “Slingshot” Ejection Seat Achter de Schermen *De Z-95 wordt niet altijd identiek afgebeeld in comics en boeken waardoor er verschillende variaties zijn ontstaan. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Darkness on Umbara **Plan of Dissent **Escape from Kadavo Bron *Han Solo at Star's End *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Star Wars Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *CCG *Incom / Subpro Development Deal Cancelled op Holonet News *Z-95 category:Starfighters category:Incom Corporation category:Subpro Corporation category:Alliance Fleet